


Lola's Bar

by RainGirl696



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, BAMF Phil Coulson, BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Capsicoul - Freeform, Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGirl696/pseuds/RainGirl696
Summary: Lola's Bar  wasn’t flashy or elegant, it wasn't a gimmick. But it was warm, and to Steve on lonely nights it felt like home. And that had nothing to do with a pair of spectacular blue eyes that usually accompanied his drink.Of all the things Steve told Phil , that wasn’t one. Because if people knew what he wanted, what he needed, they’d be so disappointed in him and see him for the freak he was





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I started this almost one year ago and I'm finally finishing it and posting. I felt like I needed to contribute to Capsicoul. I'm trying to write one chapter ahead so I'm hoping to update regularly. Reviews can definitely speed that up though ;) 
> 
> Big thanks to Lola381pce my beta!

Lola’s Bar

Chapter 1

 

  
It was Thursday night, and like most Thursday nights, Steve made his way into Lola's; finding his usual seat at the bar. Lola's was one of the best kept secrets in Brooklyn, not that that was hard, since it was originally a well hidden speakeasy from the 20's (But that didn't keep it from filling up with locals on a nightly basis.)

 

The owner had restored it to its original glory. Most of what hadn't been destroyed by time had been kept and revived. The hand carved bar, tables, chairs and mirrors were refinished;the simple chandeliers, cleaned and rewired; the stools and few couches reupholstered with leather by a local craftsman. It  wasn’t flashy or elegant, it wasn't a gimmick. But it was warm, and to Steve on lonely nights it felt like home. And that had nothing to do with a pair of spectacular blue eyes that usually accompanied his drink.   
  
Considering it was after dinner, though well before 10, the bar was hardly at its capacity. Just filled with the regulars such as a himself. He got comfortable on 'his' stool at the end of the bar. 

 

Darcy, one of the more lively bartenders came sliding over wearing all black, just like all the other bartenders. "You keep this up and we'll play the ‘Cheers’ theme song every night Monday through Thursday at 7:00. Give you a nice grand entrance." 

 

Steve rested his chin in his hand "do  you even know my name? Let alone everyone else." 

 

Darcy rolled her eyes "Of course I do. You’re Steve - the sexy artist who’s always alone even though he could have any man, woman or in-between he wanted if he just turned around and smiled." 

 

Steve arched a brow. "If my father were still alive he may have something to say about the new surname you just gave me." 

 

Darcy put her hands on her hips. "Listen Boy Scout sex god, if your daddy were still around he'd be telling you to have your whiskey while basking in a post-orgasmic glow. Not at a bar with your sketch pad."   
  
Steve's chest tightened at that. Yes if only he still had his father, he knew life would be much easier. But instead he quipped back, "Don't you think your boss would say something about deterring a regular paying customer?"   
  
"He would indeed." came a smooth male voice over Darcy's shoulder. Speak of the devil. Steve's eyes lingered on the bar owner’s face. His warm blue eyes always put a twist in Steve's gut. "We like Steve here. Having him is like an instant ladies’ night"   
  
Phil Coulson was the owner of Lola's. He had opened her doors almost 10 years ago. He’d spent years prior personally helping and overseeing her resurrection. Over the last year that Steve had been coming by regularly and he and Phil had had numerous conversations. That's how he’d discovered that Phil - who had tended bar on and off for decades since he was 18 - stumbled across this place by accident, long forgotten, and instantly fell in love. It was an inheritance from his mentor in the army (who had no family left) that allowed him to bring the age of swing back to life.   
  
Steve gave him a mock frown that he knew Phil could see right through. Over a decade in the Rangers and almost another in the NYPD would see to that. 

 

"So glad I could help," he told Phil, his voice oozing sarcasm. 

 

That was when Darcy came to her own defense. "I'm not trying to chase him off. It's more like a PSA on behalf of all sexually active women everywhere;  it’s a crying shame that..." 

 

Phil cut her off. "Darcy, how about you take six Princess shots to table three, please." 

 

Darcy rolled her eyes but left to complete the task.  Phil and Steve briefly shared a knowing look. 

 

"Thanks I usually don't listen to PSAs while I'm sober," Steve told Phil with a smile. 

 

"That's alright. I'll take good care of you, Steve,." he responded mirroring the blonde's smile, but maybe with a hint of a promise of more in his eyes.   
  
In Steve's time here, while he didn't always see Phil (he did have a part time gig as an antique appraiser) he would see him at least briefly a few times a week. There were conversations that made them laugh and ones that left Steve feeling his albeit generous tip wasn't enough to cover the therapy he received. Oh and flirting. There was definitely flirting.  It also quickly became routine that Phil always served Steve.  And he always said the same thing "I'll take care of you Steve" like he meant it. Like he really...like he knew. But he didn't. Of all the things Steve told him, that wasn’t one. Because if people knew what he wanted, what he needed, they’d be so disappointed in him and see him for the freak he was.   
  
It wasn't like he didn't date. He did. A little over a month ago he ended a four month relationship with Sam Wilson. It wasn't a bad one. They had fun together, talked, and the sex was good he supposed. But Sam, like everyone else, expected him to take the lead, take charge and top. He did, quite naturally actually. He did it for years in the army, gave orders every day, and even lead a specially trained squad. But sometimes (and more and more frequently lately) he wanted someone else to step up for a change. Even just once in awhile. To take charge. To top. To take care...   
  
"Your usual, Captain?" 

 

Steve heard Phil's voice clearly over the modern swing music. Steve noticed Phil's eyes boring into him and briefly wondered why one hasn't asked the other out. They'd get on well. Even if it ended like all the others. What the hell. Steve was feeling a bit reckless, maybe it was the high he got after selling such a large commission. Maybe he was tired of being lonely. Or maybe he just wanted to see what the promise was that burned so bright in those warm vibrant eyes. 

 

"Well if you insist on taking care of me, I think I'll trust you to do just that," Steve told him with a smirk.   
  
"We haven't seen you in a few weeks. I take it you finished a new commission?" Phil asked as he busied himself behind the bar preparing the Artist's drink.

 

"Yeah a big one for the newly remodeled VA. Sam got me the commission actually."   
  
Steve had always painted. Since before art school, during his years in the army and after, when he was trying to find his place in civilian life. It was a couple years ago after his 27th birthday, that his first piece sold. It was just a soldier in the desert rummaging through his pack. But the way he used unusual color choices and high contrast spoke volumes, and often had his audience weeping with emotion. He’d made a name for himself since then. Not big. But it bought groceries and clothes and kept the heat on in the winter. Though he wasn't terribly sure he would still be in Brooklyn if not for inheriting his mother's rent controlled apartment that he grew up in after she passed. 

 

He’d done a few smaller works for Phil as well. Both personally and for the bar, not his usual patriotic style. The one that hung behind the bar was titled 'Peggy' it was monochromatic with high contrast and some areas undefined. It was based on a photo of a woman in this very bar, that had been given to Phil when he opened. Oddly enough though Phil seemed to commission work when Steve hadn't seen any for a while. That probably didn't mean anything though.   
  
"Here you are." 

 

Phil set down a cocktail glass full of an amber liquid in front of Steve. Steve eyed it cautiously. 

 

"I thought you trusted me." Phil asked leaning his hands on the counter. 

 

Well if that wasn't a challenge Steve didn't know what was, and he never backed down from a challenge. Steve smiled and took a large gulp. He was pleasantly surprised at the lightly citrusy flavor of the brandy. Steve set the drink back down. 

 

"It's good. What is it?" he asked as licked his lips, savoring every drop. Phil looked more focused on him then he ever had before.

 

"Sidecar," he replied simply, while licking his own lips. Steve leaned in. Any closer and they could kiss. 

 

"Well I'm glad I trusted you." Steve felt electricity run down his spine he'd never felt before at the truth of those words.   
  
They fell into an easy chatter about Phil's quest to have Lola's declared as a historical landmark, and how Bucky was doing; apparently he had a girl now. While Steve was a regular during the week, Steve and Bucky were regulars on the weekend.   
  
That was interrupted though when Steve caught a disruption out of the corner of his eye. At the other end of the bar, a very inebriated customer had grabbed the arm of Phil's new waitress, Jemma Simmons. The very sweet and polite British girl, was trying to untangle herself from the drunk, and looked quite shaken. Before he could make it halfway down the bar, it was all over. How Phil got there so fast he'd never know. But there he was, in front of Simmons with the man turned around, arm twisted behind his back. Phil spoke softly but firmly to him, leaving no room for argument.  He didn't catch what was said except "not acceptable" "rules" and some impolite words as well.   
  
Steve watched on guard as the scene played out and the man was escorted away, arm long since released. He respected Phil and knew he was capable. If he needed Steve's help he would ask for it, but Steve wouldn't get involved a moment before.  He knew, everyone knew, that Phil took care of the people who worked for him. And if he wasn't around, well it was widely accepted that his manager Natasha Romanov could kill a man with her thighs. 

 

The contingency plan was Darcy and her taiser. Yes, Phil’s people were well protected. The truth was, sometimes it was nice to not be needed. To know someone else was just as capable as he. Steve heard stories that within a few years of opening most bar fights and confrontations had ceased all together. So this was an unusual occurrence.   
  
When Steve saw that everything was under control and Phil was comforting Jemma with the help of her cohort Leo Fitz, he returned to his stool, sketch pad and Sidecar. He didn't see Phil till he was ready to leave.   
  
It was 9:30 and the bar would soon fill with a crowd less to his taste. It was probably time to pack it in. Phil chose that time to make his appearance. 

 

"You're not gonna leave me are you?" he asked Steve with a small smile. 

 

"Why? Concerned I'll take all the women with me?" Steve replied with a raised brow. 

"And the men. A few have been watching you all night," Phil advised him.   
  
That was probably true. People often watched him with interest, but rarely did anything about it. Everyone expected him to be the pursuer. They never consider that for once he may like the tables turned. That's just the way things were, and always would be. And Phil seemed to be no exception, though he had hopes. But there was no denying the bright spark that crackled between them and it was past time he did something about it. They might really have something, even if it didn't last long and Steve didn't get what he truly craved, but he never expected to.  Steve decided it was up to him and it might be worth it this time.   
  
Steve caught Phil's gaze and countered. " It's not  their attention I want." Steve smiled warmly to make his intent clear.  His bartender stared at him curiously. Steve took a breath. Here goes nothing. "Actually, I'd really like to go out to dinner some time… with you Phil." 

 

Phil's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. Steve began to think he misread the signs and began to panic. He ducked his head and stared into his empty glass, fingers gliding around the rim. "I understand if you have personal rules about that sorta thing, I just wanted..." 

 

A warm hand gently grasped his, stopping the path his finger ran, and mercifully ending his pathetic speech. He looked up into Phil's eyes and saw a warm smile across his face. 

  
"I would love to have dinner with you, Steve."


	2. Kobe Beef Big Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Phil's date is just full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thing are coming along pretty fast at the moment so here's another chapter. 
> 
> A big thanks to my beta Lola381pce
> 
> Don't forget to review and leave kudos the next chapter is ready but I can't post it till I know what ya'll want :)

 

Lola's Bar

Chapter 2

Kobe Beef Big Mac   
  
And so, a few nights later  Steve stood in front of his mirror combing through his hair for the fifth time. It wasn't really cooperating today, his bangs kept falling in his eyes. It wasn't as though he were nervous. He didn't really get nervous on dates anymore. It's not that he didn't look forward to them. He did, but he  generally  knew what to expect, or rather what was expected of him  but Phil was an unknown; he was older, more sure of himself than all his other dates. In all honesty, he really wasn't sure what to expect from tonight. His stomach flipped as he thought about spending time on his own with the older man.

 

He did sometimes get excited, like with Sam. That must be it, it had to be, he was just excited. Steve sighed, setting his comb down roughly.   
  
And w hy shouldn't he be? Hell who  wouldn't be? Phil was an extremely attractive man. From the top of his large  and incredibly sexy  forehead (often considered to be a sign of intelligence) to the adorable creases by his eyes.  His thoughts turned to everything he liked about the bar owner, his lips curling up as he did so;  Phil’s quick genuine smiles, his strong jaw and broad shoulders. Not to mention his confidence and competence. Phil Coulson was the complete package. Steve felt like the luckiest man on earth.   
  
He took a moment to look in the mirror to do some last minute fidgeting. He straightened the collar of his royal blue dress shirt and on a whim opened the top button tucking the shirt into his black jeans.  As a final touch he added a black belt to match his shoes. This was his first date standard. 

 

Years ago shortly after his return to civilian life Bucky's girlfriend at the time helped him put it together. Only tonight it didn't feel right. Some part of him wanted to look...special, for Phil. Really impress him. He had 20 minutes til his date showed up. Surely he could find something in less time than that. 

 

It  had been decided that Phil would pick Steve up, even if that was unusual for  him . Or really Phil just said he would. Steve didn't argue though because he supposed it made sense, after all Phil had a car and  he  didn't. It would be a nice change though, not that he would read anything into it.  

 

They weren't going far. A few miles away was a wonderful Italian restaurant that specialized in seafood.  The place had history too and while not as old as Lola's (Phil once mentioned the original name was The Stork Club) it was still well over 60 years old. Phil would love it.  
  
Steve darted to his closet in hopes of finding the treasure he sought. He quickly flipped through the rack. Sure he had a couple other shirts that were passable, but he didn't just want a different color, or passable.  He wanted to be perfect. Finally he struck gold. In the very back was a black vest he had worn only once for his first gallery opening. He quickly put it on and checked the mirror again to make sure everything hung just right. He smiled; it did.

 

He looked at his watch, one minute left. He quickly ran the comb through his hair one last time determined to make his hair stay without gel. It seemed his bangs would win however because at that moment a sharp double knock echoed through the apartment. Steve quickly swept his hair to the side, vowing while they may have one this battle, they would not win the war.  
  
Ignoring the fluttering in his stomach he walked briskly to the front door. Not that it was far or took long, it was shoebox after all. He stood in front of it for a moment, taking a deep breath, and opened it. The sight that met his eyes stole the breath from his lungs. There stood Phil with a dazzling smile in a three piece charcoal suit, lavender shirt and no tie, leaving his throat bare and a hint of chest hair visible. Absolutely... 

 

"Stunning!" 

 

Steve blinked. It took a few seconds  for him to realize Phil had spoken. "Uh, I'm sorry, you look incredible, wha...um?" 

 

Phil smiled. "I said you look absolutely stunning! And these are for you." 

 

His eyes roved over Steve's form as he held out the bouquet he had been cradling. Steve was touched; Phil had actually bought him flowers. He'd had the forethought and taken the initiative to buy him flowers. The heartwarming gesture left him speechless. However, apparently he had been silent too long. 

 

"You don't like them?" Phil asked, his beaming face  beginning to drop. That snapped Steve out of it. 

 

"What? No! I love them." 

 

He finally took them from Phil getting his first good look at them. They were blue and purple violets with white roses. A very specific bouquet, not a pre-made one grabbed off a florist stand in a rush. No, this one had a lot of thought and care put into it. They were even finished with blue satin ribbon and twine. Steve couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread across his face and the blush that crept up on his cheeks. Phil  had brought him flowers.   
  
"They're beautiful. Thank you." Steve assured Phil which brought the smile back to  the older man’s  face. "Come in, I just need to put these in water. It should only take a second." 

 

Steve stepped aside to let his guest  enter .  Once the door closed behind them, he headed straight for the outdated kitchen, opening one dilapidated cupboard after another. 

 

"It's all right, no rush. Our reservations aren't till 8:00," Phil called out from where he stood on the other side of the kitchen island  as he admired the artwork on Steve's walls. Steve froze and immediately  turned to look at Phil. 

 

"You made reservations?" Steve wasn't sure he heard right. Phil turned around as he spoke. 

 

"Yes. Of course I..." Phil stopped as he caught sight of Steve's shocked expression, a slight frown crossing his features. “Oh. You already had plans. Well that's alright we can just…” 

 

Great going, Rogers. Keep this up and the night will be over before it starts, Steve berated himself. 

 

“No. It's  okay . I didn't have reservations or anything”  he said,  trying his best assure Phil that a change in plans would not be an issue. It would in fact be very welcomed. 

 

“It's alright. I can just cancel. It really shouldn't be a problem.” Phil  insisted  as he rounded the counter to help Steve with his quest for a vase substitute. As Phil bent down to check the the lower cabinets for said vessel, Steve stopped him only to bring him up to look in his eyes. 

 

“No. Really, I want to do what you have planned,” Steve told his date with a gentle smile. 

 

Phil returned it with his own wicked grin. “You don't  even know what I have planned yet. I could be taking you to McDonald's.” Phil pointed out as they resumed their mission. 

 

“Well if McDonald's is accepting reservations that might actually be something worth checking out.” 

 

On a whim Phil  stuck his head in the fridge and pulled out a mostly empty jar of spaghetti sauce  that looked a bit like a high school science experiment…or a pet from The Addams Family . “How old is this?”  he asked  holding the offending item up . 

 

Steve rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “That may have actually been the jar I lost before I was deployed,” the younger man admitted as he rolled up his sleeves and took it from Phil to wash. 

 

Phil made a little tsking sound from behind him.  “I’ll just have to teach you how to make a real sauce from scratch. Save you from any unwanted surprises in future.”

 

Steve felt his chest tighten at Phil’s words. They hadn’t even been on their date yet and Phil was talking about teaching him how to cook. He felt a sudden warmth spread over him with the feeling that there could be something good between them. 

 

He looked over his shoulder at the older man and said softly with a slight blush to his cheeks, “I’d like that.”

 

The jar cleaned surprisingly easily and within minutes, Steve's  first flowers had a home. He made a mental note to at least do a sketch if not a full painting of them. He never wanted forget them. 

 

“Thank you, Phil. They really are beautiful,” the younger man said softly. He leaned over and gave Phil a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. The older man ducked his head, a blush colouring his cheeks.

 

“It’s my pleasure.” He ignored the way his heart jumped in his chest at the touch of Steve’s warm lips and said, “Shall we go?”

  
  


They made their way out of the apartment down to Phil's car. The entire time Phil kept a hand on Steve's lower back which was both foreign and exhilarating to the taller man. 

 

As it turned out, Phil had brought Lola, a bright red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette. His pride and joy, and the namesake of his bar. 

 

“My father was a mechanic. He bought her brand new in 1961. He gave her to me on my 18th birthday. I guess he instilled in me a value of true craftsmanship and style,” Phil explained as he let Steve into the car. 

 

The artist didn't even try to open the door himself. Everyone at Lola’s knew you “Don’t touch Lola”, It was a familiar phrase at the bar. Not that Phil ever brought her. There was a rumor that he made parking Valets sign a contract forfeiting their life if he found so much as a smudge on his beauty. Steve was not going to test it. 

 

The drive was filled with an easy silence, though occasionally broken by easier conversation and all too soon they pulled into what was clearly a very nice restaurant. 

 

“So I'm guessing I'm not going to get the Kobe Beef Big Mac i had my heart set on.” Steve joked as they made their way to the entrance. Phil scoffed, his hand once again guiding Steve as they walked. 

 

“Nonsense! You deserve far better than a Big Mac, my dear.” 

 

Steve felt warm and tingly all over, even if he wasn't sure he completely agreed. They had arrived right on time and were promptly seated. When the waiter came to take their drink orders Phil ordered two waters and two Angel's Envy Bourbons without missing a beat. It wasn't till after the waiter had left that he seemed he was going to apologize. Steve stepped in to once again to reassure him. If Phil wanted to take charge and treat him tonight he was damn sure gonna let him.

 

Steve took a moment to take in the atmosphere. All in all it was your typical classy restaurant. Or at least what he imagined one would look like. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the tables were covered in fine linens. The only things he noticed to be slightly odd we're the salad bar and a red and green coaster at the edge of the table. Not to mention they had not yet received their menus nor did he see any on other tables.

 

“Phil, what is this place exactly?”

 

Phil finished his sip of bourbon and smiled warmly at his date. “It's a churrascaria, a Brazilian steakhouse. It's quite a bit different from a regular steakhouse as I'm sure you've noticed. It's more like a buffet. In a moment they’ll bring our salad plates for the salad bar and when we're done we switch the coaster from red to green. Then they'll bring by a numerous selection of freshly roasted meats, seafood and hot side dishes. Eat as much as you like.” 

 

Phil motioned to the waiters walking around the room with carts, platters and large skewers of chicken, beef and other various meats. 

 

“Sounds amazing!” Steve couldn't be more excited. He definitely made the right choice to go with Phil's plan. A moment later the waiter returned with their drinks and salad plates. 

 

Steve couldn't believe the selection they had at bar. Really, calling it a “salad” bar seemed like a crime. It was a far cry from lettuce, vegetables and dressings. While they did have the basics they also had a variety of gourmet cheeses, cured meats, and even tuna ceviche. 

 

Their conversation started light as they ate their salad, mostly how each other spent their day. But as the smorgasbord of meats was brought around it took a turn Steve was not expecting. 

 

“Tell me, if you were stranded on a deserted island what three things would take with you?” Phil asked. 

 

Steve took a moment to think about it. It was an unusual question but a cute idea. “A pocket knife, sketch pad, and pencil.”

 

“So you would opt for entertainment over practicality?” Phil asked curiously before taking a bite of his succulent lamb shank. 

 

“Not necessarily. I could use pencil shavings or the paper to help get a fire started, though I would much rather keep myself sane by drawing than talking to volley balls.”

 

That earned Steve a light chuckle from his date which made a faint blush begin to dust the blonde's cheeks. He allowed the waiter to serve more of the seared scallops before continuing the conversation. “What about you?”

 

“Oh,  probably a copy of the Count of Monte Cristo, a still, and potatoes. If I'm going to be stranded a while I might as well be relaxed.”

 

That didn't surprise Steve at all, in fact it seemed so much like Phil to take a problem in stride and not fuss over it. After all, the man was more than capable of taking care of himself which Steve found more than a little attractive. 

 

“If you could be reincarnated as any animal what would it be?” Phil asked.

 

Steve's eyebrows pinched in concentration. “I guess a dog.”

 

A smile curled Phil's lips “I figured you were the loyal type.”

 

Steve's stomach churned and his heart thumped. There was no way he was going to tell this wonderful man the reason he wanted to be a dog was so he could serve humans and be taken care of. He merely nodded and stuffed his mouth with a bite of filet Mignon.

 

While Phil insisted Steve have his glass refilled (multiple times), he switch to water for the rest of  the meal. 

 

“I think I'd like to be an eagle, free to soar through the wide open skies and see all beneath me.” 

 

The conversation soon turned from abstract ‘what ifs’ to their day-to-day lives. There was little Phil didn't know about a typical day for Steve but the artist didn't know as much about Phil's. In fact he learned that Lola's bar would be celebrating her tenth anniversary in less than two months and that Phil had begun to plan a huge celebration there in honor of it. 

 

He also learned Phil had a superstitious streak. He had been asked to appraise a painting that the owner wished to sell quickly. It wasn't until he arrived that he learned it was “The Crying Boy” an oil portrait of a young boy crying that was said to be cursed. Anyone who owned the painting would find their home had caught fire but would find the painting unharmed. Phil advised the owner to seal it in a stone and steel warehouse rather than spreading the curse and immediately left. Steve didn't believe in the curse but he certainly found it interesting. 

 

His favorite tidbit of information about Phil was that his love of antiques and all things vintage actually started by him collecting comic books. It turned out he was a total nerd. It was so adorable. As the evening progressed, they found they also had the same taste in music and movies. 

 

At the end of the meal, Steve wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin then set it on table just as Phil had done. 

 

“Thank you for bringing me here. Dinner was incredible.” he said with a warm smile, his cheeks slightly flushed from the warmth of the fine bourbon. 

 

Phil returned his smile and reached across the table to lay his hand on Steve's, with his thumb drawing invisible circles on the back of the younger man's hand. 

 

“The pleasure was all mine Steve. But the night's not over yet. I hope you saved room for dessert. Their creme Brulee is absolutely divine.” 

 

Phil paused a moment and stared into Steve's eyes before continuing to speak. “I know I told you earlier you look stunning but in this light you look positively breathtaking. How did I get so lucky?” It was said honestly and with a dreamy quality but as the words left his mouth, he cringed. “That was cheesy wasn't it?”

 

Steve suddenly felt warm and a bit dizzy and his cheeks are began to glow a bright red but it had nothing to do with alcohol (although it may have been the drinks’ fault for him feeling so bold for what he said next). 

 

“That's okay, I think I'm starting to like cheesy. Besides I think I'm the lucky one. Look dessert sounds wonderful but I have the new episode of Harley and The Davidsons DVR’ed, would you like to get the dessert to go and come back to watch it with me?” 

 

Steve waited with baited breath for the answer. They weren't moving too fast, right? After all, they had been talking regularly for nearly a year. 

 

“I'm sure we can arrange that. I would love to,” Phil said with a new passion burning in his eyes. 

  
Steve sighed with relief. He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the night held for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come play with me on tumblr 
> 
> Thepurplrtie797


	3. It's not over yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve twisted his torso sideways to look at Phil and leaned his elbow on the back of the sofa and smiled. “I had such a great time you tonight I wish it didn't have to end.”
> 
> Phil tenderly cupped Steve's cheek and returned the smile. “It doesn't have to just yet. Not if you don't want it to.”

Lola's Bar

Chapter 3

It's Not Over Yet 

  
  
  


Steve and Phil ended up getting two chocolate mousse cakes to go and headed back to Steve's place. They kicked off their shoes and settled down on Steve's threadbare couch, thighs carefully touching, with a slice of the cake in each of their laps. While the episode played Phil would periodically feed Steve bites off his fork. The younger man really couldn't be happier. The entire evening thus far had nearly been a dream come come true. Well as close as his dreams could ever come to reality. It was almost too good to be true really. 

 

By the end of the episode the plates were forgotten on the unbalanced coffee table and the pair were curled up in each other's arms with Phil periodically running his hand through Steve's golden hair. 

 

Steve twisted his torso sideways to look at Phil and leaned his elbow on the back of the sofa and smiled. “I had such a great time you tonight I wish it didn't have to end.”

 

Phil tenderly cupped Steve's cheek and returned the smile. “It doesn't have to just yet. Not if you don't want it to.”

 

Ever so slowly - as if trying to gauge Steve's reaction - Phil brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Steve immediately felt a bolt of electricity run down his spine at the moment of contact. Phil's lips were smooth and warm and… strong. They guided his perfectly as though it were an intimate dance. 

 

The kiss started gentle but grew quickly in its passion. Their tongues tangled but Phil never gave up control. This was a new but exhilarating experience for Steve if ever there was one. As Steve unfastened Phil's buttons, the older man's chest hair tickled his fingers as if teasing him with the promise of joyful friction to come. He ran his fingertips through it, savoring the coarseness of the wiry curls. He always loved a light smattering of chest hair on men and Phil was no exception. 

 

Steve never made a move till Phil made it first. For the first time in his life he had someone who seemed to want to take charge so he planned to milk it for all he could. Afterall, it might just be a fluke and he may never get this chance again. He just hoped it came with at least a little more than just a kiss. His slacks were already uncomfortably tight and the feel of Phil's touch on his body were just making things worse. 

 

When Steve felt the slight pressure of Phil's hands on his shoulders he laid back and rested his head on the arm of the couch and cradled Phil between his legs. He savored the feel of Phil's hard body against his own. 

 

As they kissed Steve's hands explored all the parts of Phil he could reach. He earned a quiet gasp when he squeezed the other man’s shapely ass. It felt perfect in his hands. 

 

Phil shifted ever so slightly, his swollen erection pressed into Steve's earning him a low groan from the blonde’s kiss swollen lips. It was possibly the most erotic sound he ever heard. 

 

Steve thrust his hips upward in hopes of finding that sweet friction once more encouraging Phil to meet every thrust in perfect time. The room was filled with groaning, panting and wet smacking sounds as they kissed and rubbed against each other desperately like animals in heat. 

 

Phil's hands wandered from Steve's pecs where they tweaked his nipples to hardness, down to his sculpted biceps. His hands ghosted along the lean sinew till he reached Steve's wrists, and brought them above his head. Purely on instinct he put his weight forward to restrain Steve's wrists securely. 

 

Steve couldn't stop himself from releasing an indecent moan and arched into Phil's body. “Ah, yes, Harder. Please Phil.” Steve pleaded as he wrapped his legs securely around Phil's waist. 

 

At that moment Phil released Steve's wrist so quickly it was as if he'd been burned. 

 

Steve sat up gasping for breath as he  leaned on his elbows and saw Phil sitting back on his feet, panting and staring down at his hands with a dark look in his eyes. Steve didn't understand what was going on.

 

“Phil, what's wrong?” he asked as he reached out to touch Phil on the arm but the bar owner recoiled at the approach of his hand.. 

 

“Steve I… I'm so sorry. We...I can't do this right now,” was all Phil said before he darted off the couch, snatched up his shoes and flew out the door without even putting them on. 

 

Before he knew it, Steve was left alone in his dimly lit apartment with a throbbing erection and a shredded heart. He couldn’t understand what happened. Things had been going so well till he… oh no. Stupid Steve. Stupid stupid  stupid.  How could he be so stupid!? 

 

He should have known better than to ask for what he  really  wanted. He did know better. Fairytales weren't real, dreams didn't come true. Not for him.

 

But it felt so  right to be beneath Phil and at his mercy. He couldn't stop himself. But now he was paying for it. He’d blown any chance he had with an amazing, caring and beautiful man (inside and out), all because he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut. 

  
Steve lay back down on the couch and curled into a tight ball, completely ignoring the straining in his pants and ache in his balls. He allowed himself to do the one thing he hadn't done since his mother died. He cried. 


	4. Just ignore the Chattanooga Choo Choo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets some answers.

Lola's Bar

part 4

 

The next day just before lunch Steve got a call from Phil. He  froze and stared helplessly at the caller ID screen as it played Chattanooga Choo Choo. He was so embarrassed, mortified really. He had never exposed that part of his life to any one. Not even Bucky, and they’d been friends since Nursery school. But he couldn't bring himself to face Phil after what he’d done. 

 

Finally the melody stopped and the room was quiet once more. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch hating how relieved he felt by the silence. A moment later he jumped when his phone chimed to alert him that a voice-mail had been left but it wasn't till later that evening, after he spent the whole day painting then returned from his daily five mile run, that he was able to bring himself to listen to the voice mail. 

 

“ Hi Steve. It's Phil. Listen I'm so sorry about last night. My behavior was… unfair to say the least.  I guess... I hope to hear from you soon.”

 

Steve's gut twisted with dread and anxiety. He didn't understand why Phil would leave a message like that. Did Phil still want to see him? Perhaps if he could finally learn his place, it was possible he supposed. But it didn't matter. He just couldn't face the man again. He should just let him go. Afterall Phil deserved better. 

 

He didn’t return the phone call which left him feeling more pathetic and weak than ever.

 

A couple of days later he received another call from Phil. As before he waited till later in the day until he could muster the courage to listen to the voice-mail. 

 

“Uhh...hi. It's Phil again. I guess you must be busy with a new commission since I haven't seen you at the bar this week. I've been a bit worried to be honest. I hope you’re alright. Look Steve… I know you might be upset about what happened the other night after our date. And… I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. You have every right to be upset but… I feel like like I owe you an explanation. So I hope I hear from you soon so I can  at least give you that.”

 

Steve felt like he wanted to throw up. He really didn't want to hear from Phil that he expected Steve to act like the top he was supposed to be.  Sickened , he deleted the message and grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry’s Cherry Garcia  from the freezer .  Once again he  curled up on the couch;  this time to watch ‘Enchanted’. If he couldn't have  his  fairytale at least he could watch someone else get theirs. 

 

***

 

The next day he was sketching a picture of the flowers Phil brought him that now sat on his living room window sill.  They were still beautiful if beginning to fade a little. At least he still had the pleasant memories of their dinner and how Phil had been a perfect gentleman and taken care of him that evening. Steve sighed as he watched the sun set behind the  pretty arrangement of violets and roses . 

 

Abruptly , Steve was shaken out of his musings by his phone playing Hakuna-matata. He smiled. This was one call that was welcome. He snatched his phone up from beside him and swiped his screen to answer it.

 

“Hey Buck, what’s up?”

 

“Not much man. Just calling to see if you want to go to Lola's tonight.”

 

Steve's stomach began to do flips. That was the last thing he wanted to do. 

 

“No sorry, not tonight. I’m, uh… busy with my art.”

 

“Stevie, you are a God awful liar, even over the phone. I just got off the phone with Nat. She said you haven't been in all week. You need to get out of the house, man. Look I won't even complain when you start flirting and eye fucking your new man. After all he’ll probably be there tonight and… oh. Okay bye.”

 

A nd just like that the line went dead. Steve sighed with relief. As bizarre a way as the conversation had ended, he’d at least dodged a bullet. Or so he thought. 

 

Not fifteen minutes later Bucky let himself into Steve's apartment with a six pack of beer. 

 

Steve was used to his friend coming and going as though he lived there but he was still surprised to see him. “Buck! What are you doing here? I thought you were going out tonight.”

 

Bucky gave him a stern look. One that Steve only ever saw when his friend thought he'd done something stupid. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me your date didn't go well?” Bucky inquired as he took a seat next to his childhood pal handing him a beer before taking one for himself. 

 

“Figured that out, huh?” Steve said as he popped the top of his bottle. 

 

“It wasn't that hard. Can't believe I didn't see it sooner. What happened? You were so psyched about that date.”

 

Steve’s heart plummeted to his stomach. He hadn't told Bucky about his true desires but he knew his friend  would be able to tell  if he lied. He would have to settle for the truth, at least part of it. 

 

“Dinner went great then we came back here to watch TV and eat dessert. Things started to get… hot and heavy. Then just when things were beginning to… uh, get good, he took off.”

 

“He left you with blue balls?” Bucky asked, outraged.  Not cool, man. Not cool at all. I mean, he could understand the guy having second thoughts but still...

 

“Yeah.”  Steve dropped his eyes to his beer. After a moment he looked back up at Bucky as he as he continued. “I mean he's called to apologize a couple times and said he wants to explain.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Well what?”

 

“What reason did he give for leaving you hanging like that?”

 

Steve sighed. “I don't know I haven't spoken to him since. He just left voice mails.”

 

Bucky stared at him critically for a long minute before speaking. “What aren't you telling me? Cause right now that stuff just doesn't make sense.”

 

“Buck I… I can't. It's… private.”

 

“Private? What the hell  is so bad can't you tell  me?”

 

“ Buck, come on,” Steve whined as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

 

“No,  you  come on Steve. I’ve told you things no-one else in the world knows. You’re my best friend. I trust you and I thought you trusted me. Hell I even told you about the time I threw up on a girl as I was going down on her because I was so nervous. No one else in the world knows that.”

 

Steve was at a loss for words, but Bucky had a point. 

 

“I don't want your opinion of me to change,” he croaked out in barely a whisper. 

 

“Okay look, Steve. Nothing in the whole damn world could change my opinion of you.”  Bucky was adamant as he spoke. Then his voice softened. “I'm with you till the end of the line. Remember?” 

 

Steve brought the bottle to his lips and didn't stop drinking till it was empty. He took one large deep breath to steady himself before speaking. “The thing is, Buck… you see… what I really… I thought maybe… I thought maybe he wanted to top me… I said something to encourage him then he just… freaked out and left.”

 

Steve took another breath to fight off the tears.  Fuck! He was such a chump.

 

“You wanted  him  to top? I thought you were a top?” Bucky asked. There was no judgment in his voice only curiosity. 

 

“Yeah, I mean I always do… but that's not what I really want.”

 

“So why do it?”

 

Steve shrugged . “Because that's what people expect of me. It's what they want from me. Hell, look at me. Do I look like a bottom to you? People always expect me to take the lead and be in charge. But I don't want to. I want… someone else… to be in control. No one would understand my… kinks.”

 

Bucky turned and grabbed Steve by the shoulders forcing him to look him in the eye.

 

“Now you listen to me,  Steven Grant Rogers . Who gives a fuck what people expect of you? It doesn't fucking matter what you look like. If you want to be a bottom then do it. Hell if you want to run around in panties and high heels then go for it... I'll even take you shopping. You shouldn't be miserable just to keep other people happy. And if a guy can't see what an amazing catch you are regardless of who's ‘in charge’ or tops or your kinks then they don't deserve you. And that goes for Phil too. But… I do think you should at least hear the guy out.”

 

As soon as Bucky stopped talking Steve pulled his friend into a large bear hug and whispered in his ear. “Thank you.”

 

Just as they broke the embrace there was a knock at the front door. Without any discussion Bucky got up to answer it while Steve started in on another beer. Not a moment later his friend returned with none other than Phil Coulson. Crap.  He was too stunned to get up even though his normally impeccable manners demanded it. His heart was hammering in his chest. Phil was the  last  person he expected to see.

 

“Hey man, I'm gonna get out of here. I think you guys got some talking to do.”

 

As Bucky bent down for a farewell hug he whispered in Steve's ear. “You can do it man. Sometimes people surprise you. You deserve to be happy.” And with that he left.

 

Steve remained seated staring at the man who had been haunting him for days. Steve finally noticed he was holding a market bag at his side. He wondered what was in it. 

 

Phil smiled nervously at him. “I'm sorry to intrude like this. But… I've been concerned about you. I thought I'd bring you dinner as a little apology gift. I'm so sorry I left you in that… uncomfortable position.  It was unforgivable I know but I hope you'll let me explain.” 

 

He held up the bag and when Steve nodded his consent, he pulled out several boxes of what smelled like spicy Thai food. 

 

Steve took a deep breath. He  could do this. “No I'm the one who should be apologizing. We were having such a good time and I went and ruined it.”

 

Phil sat on the couch beside him and gently grasped the blonde's hands in his own. “Sweetheart, you did nothing wro…”

 

“No, Phil. Please. I need to do this.” Steve said, cutting the older man off. 

 

Phil nodded and waited for the artist to continue. 

 

Steve stared down at their joined hands while he spoke, his heart thumping. “You see, I’ve always topped but…  I don’t want that. What I want is for someone to take care of me… to fuck me and more than anything I want… to be a sub.”

 

Steve released a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. There. He'd finally said it out loud. But to his surprise, instead of outrage or an easy let down, Phil smiled. Then he chuckled then it turned into a full on belly laugh. Steve felt like he wanted to throw up again. 

 

“I'm sorry. I… I'm not laughing at you… I'm… laughing at… myself.” Phil apologized as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Once Phil's breathing finally evened out, he continued. “I'm so sorry, Steve. I'm such a goddamn fool. I should have never left like that. This is all my fault.”

 

“I don't understand.”

 

Phil cupped his cheek just as he had the night of their date and smiled warmly at him. Steve felt his insides twist but in a much better way this time.

 

“Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about, I'm almost exclusively a top. And a Dom. I love BDSM play and… that's partly why I left. I don't engage in play without a proper kink negotiation first and certainly not with someone who’s been drinking. As a bartender I've seen too many alcohol induced bad decisions. I almost got carried away that night. And…  I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we did something you'd regret later.” 

 

Steve couldn't believe his ears. Phil was a top. Phil was a top  and a Dom? It really was like a dream come true. However as excited as he was something had to be addressed first. 

 

“Phil, I could never regret doing that with you. I never thought I'd  ever  get the chance to have that  with someone . Besides, I didn't really have that much to drink.  Not for me. You've been my bartender for a year you should know four drinks is nothing for me. Hell! I'm under the legal limit at three.”

 

Phil sighed in resignation dropping his hand away from Steve’s face . “You’re absolutely right. I'm so sorry. I can't apologize enough. I never meant for you to blame or doubt yourself. Can you ever forgive me?”

 

“First let me get this straight. You  really  want to top me?” Steve asked in timid excitement. 

 

Phil gave him a gentle smile. “Absolutely.”

 

“And… be my Dom?” Even though Phil had said it before Steve still felt uncertain as if the older man would change his mind any minute. 

 

“Nothing would make me happier. After we've talked about it first of course.” 

 

“I'll forgive you on one condition... You promise to fuck me until I can't walk.” Steve said his voice having taken on a husky tone.

 

Phil’s pupils blew wide open and his breathing became rapid. “I promise.” he rasped. 

 

Steve leaned over and crushed their lips together. The kiss was clumsy and sloppy and nothing like the refined kiss they shared on their first date. But all the same passion was there and more. 

 

When they broke gasping for air Steve leaned his head on Phil's shoulder and held on tight. He was afraid that if he let go the older man might disappear and all his dreams and fantasies with him. 

 


	5. This is how I say I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil does his best to make amends for his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long update my beta and I needed to give a little attention to our other story, Over Him. But I promise the next X chapter will be up quickly. 
> 
> I'm kinda making up this story as I go along, so I'm taking a poll. 
> 
> Would you prefer... 
> 
> A) almost all smut from here on out, done by new years. 
> 
> B) tons of smut but also plot, may not be done by Christmas. 
> 
> Also... 
> 
> What kinks would you like to see in this story?
> 
> Please leave your answers in your review.

Lola's Bar Ch 5

 

Steve didn't know how long he held on to his soon-to-be lover. It took the older man's voice to snap him out of his daze.

 

“Let's eat before the food gets cold, you'll need your strength tonight.” Phil whispered in his ear as he stroked Steve’s hair. His voice was full of lust and promise. 

 

Steve nodded and reluctantly let him go so he could set the table for what was sure to be the fastest meal he ever ate. 

 

Phil, being the generous guest he was, helped Steve set the small round table by the window and put out the Thai food. He obviously didn't know what Steve liked so he got a variety dishes to (hopefully) share or at least feed Steve for a couple days. There was Princess chicken, pad Thai, green curry and hot pineapple curry as well as Tom kah soup and spring rolls. As he was preparing the table he caught sight of his gift for Steve still tucked away in the market bag. He picked up the small box, no bigger than a child's shoe box and walked over to where Steve stood in the kitchen pouring them glasses of water. 

 

In order to get the blonde's attention Phil slid his hand across his shoulders then down to his waist where he held the younger man from behind, holding the tin box in front of him. 

 

“For you. It's just a little something to say I'm sorry.” Phil said over Steve’s shoulder before gently kissing his cheek. 

 

Steve learned into the warm embrace and took the box from Phil's hand. It was a brown and gold tin with a gold bow. When he read the label his heart jumped. Hand crafted Swiss chocolates, actually from Switzerland. 

 

“Phil! You didn't have to go to that sort of trouble for me. But thank you. Besides you said dinner was an apology.” Steve told him as he wrapped his free hand around Phil's. 

 

“It is, well part of it. This is the other part of the apology. It's no trouble at all, love. You're worth it. Besides I'm practically addicted to these things. I thought it would be nice to share,” Phil told him before placing another light peck on his cheek

 

“I know you, Steve, You don't really treat yourself so I thought it was time you indulged a bit,” Phil added while running one hand up and down Steve's side. 

 

It seemed Phil was a very tactile man which Steve had no complaints about. Every time the other touched him he felt special, cared for, even… cherished. It was a rare feeling for the artist and he wanted to hold on to it as long as he could. 

 

On the spur of the moment, at the risk of spoiling his supper, Steve gingerly removed the bow and opened the tin. He made as though to take one of the chocolates out but his hand hovered over the tray for a moment, uncertain. Perhaps it was rude to do so and he gave Phil a look that was part childlike, party guilty, which made the other man’s stomach flutter.

 

Phil took the decision away from him reaching into the instead to gently remove a single chocolate orb. He popped the candy piece into Steve’s mouth, barely able to hold back a shiver has the younger man’s lips closed over his finger and thumb, tongue brushing the tips. Steve was unable to contain his little moans and hums of pleasure as the sweet melted over his tongue, flooding his taste bud with the sweet earthy richness. 

 

Phil swallowed roughly. Apparently Steve could make eating candy erotic. While fucking the artist on his countertops as he ate chocolate was a tempting idea, very tempting, getting to dinner more of priority even if was becoming more difficult and unlikely by the second. It was the Steve’s first time as a bottom and Phil wanted to be sure he made it as special and wondrous as he could. 

 

“The sooner we get to dinner love, the sooner we can have dessert.” he whispered huskily in the younger man's ear. 

 

That seemed to do the trick. Steve was at the table so fast he was nothing but a blur, and the chocolate lay forgotten on the counter. Phil barely had time to stop him to pull his chair out like a proper gentleman. 

 

Steve felt a light blush warm his cheeks as he took his seat. Phil’s kind gestures seemed to be endless. They were all the things he had done for others but never recieved himself. Maybe dreams really did come true. 

 

Although Phil was inclined to eat in silence in hopes of finishing their meal sooner, there were some things he had to know first before their night progressed any further. 

 

“So Steve, have you ever bottomed before?” he asked before taking a bite of pad Thai. 

 

Steve's blush began to deepen. “No, never, but I know I want to.” he said, adding the last part quickly. 

 

Phil felt his groin stir to life. Steve was practically a virgin, at least as a bottom. He would be the first man in blonde’s tight hole. Phil found that thought very thrilling. “Do you have any experience with it. Maybe being fingered or using toys?”

 

Steve's cheeks burned bright red as he spoke. “No.. Um… I mean yeah some. I mean no one has ever fingered me. No one has ever known till you. I've been to scared to tell anyone. But I've fingered myself often and I uh… I have toys. Those were pretty hard to hide from my past partners.”

 

As erotic as the thought of Steve maturbating was, Phil's gut clenched at the idea of Steve being to afraid to let his true desires be known. It broke his heart. This beautiful man in front of him deserved only the best and every one of his wishes to come true. 

 

Phil set down his fork and reached across the table to cover the artist’s hand with his own as he smiled warmly. “Well I'm glad you told me. And don't worry I'll make it good for you tonight, I promise.”

 

Steve bit his lip and smiled back while lacing their fingers together. “I'm glad I told you too.”

 

“Do you have anything to ask me?”

 

Steve chewed his lip a moment and started down at his half eaten plate. He wondered if he should bring it up or if Phil would when he was ready. He mustered up just enough courage and decided to go for it. 

 

“Well just that, when are we gonna have the kink talk? Look I know I had a couple beers but that's it - only two, the third one was Bucky’s.” Steve said motioning to the forgotten six pack on the table.Steve rambled on. “And like I said earlier, that's nothing for me I can totally consent.” 

 

Phil kept smiling and caressed the back of Steve's hand with his thumb. “Yes I know, and that’s not the reason we aren't having the discussion tonight. Right now I just want to focus on making your first time as pleasurable as possible for you without having to worry about rules, rewards and punishments. We’ll pick a day, have a nice early dinner and talk about it then completely unrushed and without any pressure. Do you understand?”

 

Steve nodded with a small hopeful smile curling his lips. Neither man wanted to let go but finally they did to continue eating. 

 

“Anything else you want to ask me?”

 

Steve bit his lip and averted his eyes. 

 

“Steve? Look… whatever it is you can tell me.”

 

Steve took a deep breath. “I know you said we won't do bdsm play until we've talked but…”

 

“But what? It's alright.”

 

“Can you hold me down like you did the other night? At least a little bit.”

 

Phil briefly considered his options before responding. “I think that would be fine. But for tonight if you say no or stop I will. And you can just ask if I need to loosen my grip. Alright?”

 

Steve nodded with a pleased smile curling across his lips. 

 

Not much later the men found themselves quickly working in tandem to clear the dishes and leftovers. Phil final stopped Steve's hand with his own as they were drying dishes and whispered in his ear. “Let me finish up here. Why don't you get undressed and wait for me on your bed. I'll be right in I promise.” 

 

Just as before Steve disregarded all his manners and hurried to complete the older man's request. 

 

As Steve lay naked on his bed he thought of all that transpired in the past week between them from the kiss on the couch to the revelation that they were (at least sexualy) a perfect match. And all of Phil's gentle touches. Steve could already feel his cock growing heavy. 

 

When Phil stepped into the room the sight before him instantly had his pants become far too tight. Steve was stretched out on his bed completely naked lazily stroking his engorged cock. It was a truly erotic and beautiful sight.

 

Phil had to damp down the instinct to chastise Steve for touching himself without permission. He had to remind himself that wasn't what tonight was about and they would have plenty of time for that later. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat down beside the blonde. His heart skipped a beat when that earned him a smile, though Steve never stopped what he was doing. 

 

“I see you started without me.” Phil said as he traced his fingers along Steve's working bicep. 

 

“Don't you think you're a bit overdressed for the occasion?” Steve asked, completely ignoring Phil's comment. 

 

He learned over and pressed a hasty kiss to Steve's lips before slowly shedding his button up shirt and slacks, underwear and socks.  He took his time, folding them and placing them on the dresser, all the while watching Steve’s reaction as he undressed. 

 

Steve’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw Phil naked. He was all lean and toned muscle even his stomach was flat. Seeing the smattering of hair on his lover’s body made his cock throb with need. But what really caught his attention was Phil's cock even only partially erect, was far wider and longer than Steve's. He became slightly nervous at the girth of it but knew Phil would take care of him. He always did. 

 

Steve reached up and pulled Phil on top of him to crash their lips together. Both men's hands wandered over the other’s body trying to memorize every plane and dent. Phil placed open mouth kisses along Steve's jaw and down his neck. The artist moaned and tried to press his cock into Phil's thigh to find some sort of relief. 

 

“God, Steve you're so beautiful like that,” Phil groaned as he watched as him try to seek pleasure against his thigh. 

 

“Fuck me,” Steve groaned as he writhed against Phil. 

 

“Get the lube and condoms then roll over,” Phil ordered gently. 

 

Steve reached into his nightstand without disengaging himself from his lover and pulled out a half empty bottle of cinnamon flavored lube and a few condoms he just hoped fit Phil. Then waited until the last possible moment to untangle himself to roll over. On his knees, he lifted his ass in the air and pressed his face into his pillow in anticipation of the welcomed intrusion.

 

Phil gently caressed the firm muscular globes with both hands and placed light butterfly kisses across them as he worshiped Steve's backside. It really was beautiful. What Phil wouldn't give to see it covered in bright red handprints. His handprints. Soon, he told himself, very soon. He just had to have patience. 

 

Phil spread the cheeks apart and licked a wide stripe straight across Steve's pink puckered hole. The younger man jumped at the surprising sensation and let out the most adorable whine Phil had ever heard. “Did you like that sweetheart? Do you want more?”

 

“Yes, please. More. Please.” Steve whined into his pillow. 

 

Phil set to work bringing the artist the most pleasure he could with his tongue while at the same time try to loosen the tight puckered muscles. He licked and lapped at the pink hole for a while before sliding his tongue in and out mimicking what was to come. Steve wiggled and writhed making the most salacious whimpers and little moans. 

 

When the older man decided the blonde was loose enough to continue he reached for the lube and a condom. 

 

“Steve, sweetheart? Can you hear me?” Steve was busy squirming desperate for Phil's touch.

 

“Yes.” he panted out. 

 

“This may be uncomfortable at first but that's normal. I promise it will get better. I'll take care of you I promise.”

 

Steve nodded into the pillow and continued to shake his ass. ”I know. You always do.”

 

Phil was momentarily distracted from his task by the warmth that spread through his chest, just knowing how much Steve trusted him. It was a desperate moan from Steve that brought him back to the task at hand. 

 

“Please, Phil.”

 

Phil rolled on the condom and squirted a liberal amount of lube into his hand then pressed his hands together to warm it slightly. When his fingers were thoroughly coated he pressed one finger to the tight bud and waited for the muscles to naturally relax before sliding it in. 

 

Steve groaned low in his throat and did his best to relax his muscles knowing it would be more uncomfortable if he didn't. 

 

Very slowly the other man worked his fingers in one at a time, painfully slowly if you asked Steve. But the blonde knew if he had any hope of taking Phil's considerable size without pain he had to be nice and loose. 

 

Phil enjoyed every one of the beautiful pleasure filled sounds Steve made as he scissored and stretched the tight hole till he had four fingers in up to the last knuckles. Steve whined helplessly when he removed his fingers. 

 

“Roll back over, beautiful. Let me see you.”

 

Steve did as Phil requested and flopped over onto his back. 

 

Steve was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and was flushed down to his nipples. His cock swollen and hard against his stomach as it weeped precome. His chest heaved with each gasping breath. In a word, gorgeous. At least to Phil. 

 

He kissed his way down Steve's chest, across his abdomen all the way to the nest of curls framing his full red cock on which he placed a gentle kiss. 

 

“Are you ready, love?”

 

“Yes. Please. Fuck me already.” Steve groaned. 

 

Phil smiled as positioned himself at Steve's entrance; he was going to be a mouthy sub apparently, not nearly as shy as he looked. Phil found himself rather liking the idea. Ever so slowly he slid in until fully seated. He fought his own desires, to stay just like that so Steve could adjust. 

 

Steve moaned at the sensation of the familiar yet foreign burning stretch and fullness. He had fucked himself before plenty of times, but with nothing as large as Phil nor as hot. Steve soon became restless and bucked his hips to try and seek out friction. 

 

Taking the hint, Phil began to move frustratingly slowly while he placed butterfly kisses across Steve's face, tweaking and twisting his nipples with a free hand. Steve writhed and whimpered beneath him fighting for more friction. It was good but he needed more. 

 

“Please Phil, harder. I need more, please. Fuck me like you mean it. Split me open on your big cock. You promised,” Steve whimpered from beneath the older man. 

 

Phil sucked in a breath through clenched teeth then groaned. There was no resisting the sound of his lover begging to be fucked till he cried. He grasped Steve's ankles and put them up on his shoulders then leaned forward (nearly folding Steve in half) flipped Steve's hands above his head, keeping hold of his wrists and pressed down with all his weight. The younger man made the most indecent groan Phil had ever heard. 

 

“Is this alright?” Phil rasped in the blonde's ear. 

 

“Fuck, yes. Ah please. I need it hard.”

 

Phil pulled back till only the tip was left inside and thrust forward with all his strength. Steve moaned and bucked up towards him. Satisfied with the response he set a punishing pace, pounding Steve's beautiful tight ass. 

 

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of slapping skin, heavy breathing and all sorts of moans, groans and whimpers. It was music to Phil's ears. 

 

Steve met Phil thrust for thrust. The older man reached between them and began stroking Steve in time with their movements. With every roll of his hips, Phil made his claim on Steve known, he couldn't stop himself. “Mine. Do you understand? You’re mine.”

 

“Yes. Yes. Yours... I'm… yours.” Steve moaned into Phil's neck. 

 

When Steve came it was with a shout of ecstasy which sent Phil crashing over the edge  shaking with the force of it then trembling through the aftershocks . 

 

After several minutes to catch their breath, Phil finally disengaged himself and got up to get a warm, wet cloth to clean them both but when he returned to the bed his sweet lover was fast asleep,  his lips curled up in a slight but apparently satisfied smile.

 

Hours later when he woke up Steve’s body ached pleasurably and his ass throbbed in a wonderful way. His wrists were sore which he found he thoroughly enjoyed. Everything was great, except one thing. Aside from himself, his bed was empty. Phil was gone. 

  
  
  
  



	6. A Visit From The Grocery faery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta Lola381pce. 
> 
> I'm still taking the poll  
> Would you prefer...   
> A- All smut done by Christmas   
> B-smut and plot maybe not done by Christmas 
> 
> I'm also taking kink suggestion please leave it in your review

Lola's Bar 

Ch 6

 

Steve didn't know what time it was or how long he slept. The sun was only just starting to rise, painting the sky in brilliant colors but when he woke up realising he was alone, his heart sank. How could he be so stupid as to believe some would actually want him as a bottom? Maybe he didn't do a good job. Was he too needy or demanding? He was such a fool that much was certain. 

 

A while later, although his heart still ached, he decided he wouldn't dwell on it. The fact he wasn't wanted, at least for anything more than sex, may hurt but there no point worrying over it. He would just accept it and move on.  He’d had one night of pleasure receiving what he’d always dreamed of and he’d be forever grateful for it.

 

He rolled out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and turned on the shower to warm up. He noticed his stomach was clean of all of last night's fluids though he didn't remember doing that. Not thinking any more about it,  he hopped in the shower and quickly and efficiently cleaned himself. He just wanted to curl up on the couch with his sketch book and a cup of coffee and see if he could chase the handsome older man from his thoughts. 

 

When he walked into the living room in nothing but white cotton boxer briefs, his heart nearly stopped. Phil was standing in his kitchen in sweatpants and a Star Wars tee. Steve figured he must keep a change of clothes in his trunk. He had never seen the man look more gorgeous. He was mixing something in a bowl and seemed to have a few pans going on the stove. Steve even smelled fresh coffee. The weirdest part was he was pretty sure his fridge and cupboards were empty, he hadn't been shopping in weeks. 

 

Phil looked up and smiled warmly at him. “Good morning, love. You’re up sooner than I expected. How did you sleep?”

 

Steve was so surprised the words just tumbled out of his mouth of their own volition. “Phil, you're still here?” Wow real intelligent Steve! 

 

Phil frowned slightly and put his mixing bowl down. He walked to where Steve stood in the doorway of the small hallway and folded the blonde's hands in with his own. 

 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?”

 

“I just, I thought… you weren't there when I woke up. I thought you left. I thought… you didn’t want me,” Steve stammered as warm salty tears sprung from his eyes. 

 

Phil wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. “Oh, no, no sweetheart. I only left for a little while to get food to make breakfast. And I thought you might be sore and achy this morning since I was pretty rough on you last night, so I got Epsom salts and bath oils. I thought it would make you feel better.”

 

Steve felt the peace of relieve each over him. 

 

“Oh, Steve. Of course I want you. Don't you remember last night?”

 

‘What about last night?”

 

Phil cupped his cheek and looked him square in the eye. “I told you, you’re mine, Steve. And I made sure you knew it too. I'm quite possessive, though not overbearing I hope. But I don't share. And I take care of what's mine.” Phil said very seriously. 

 

Steve stared back into his eyes with a warm feeling burning in his chest. “Yes I am. I'm yours.”

 

Phil felt the tension that had built in his body ease.  “Good, I was hoping to give you a relaxing bath but I see you already showered.”

 

Stunned, Steve once again had to quickly recover to fix the problem he caused. “You want to… bathe me?”

 

“More than anything.”

 

“It was just a quick shower, I'd still like a bath.” Steve said as a light blush crept across his cheeks. 

 

“Wonderful. Now come sit down. Breakfast is ready. I have blueberry pancakes with whipped cream, bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh orange juice and a fresh pot of coffee, ” Phil told him as he guided Steve towards the table and began setting plates and cups in front of him. There was even a newspaper waiting for him in his spot. Another thing they had in common.  But this morning, he didn’t have the inclination to read it. He just wanted to enjoy being with Phil.

 

During breakfast the bar owner brought up kink negotiation again. “Steve, unfortunately I have to do inventory at the bar this weekend but why don't you come over Monday afternoon and I'll make lunch. We can have the kink talk then. How does that sound?”

 

Steve was disappointed he'd have to wait through the whole weekend till they could have kinky sex but he was grateful it wasn't longer “Sounds good to me.”

 

They took their time with breakfast, at times chatting but mostly in silence just enjoying each other’s company. Afterwards Steve cleaned the kitchen (he insisted) and Phil started the bath. 

 

When he walked into the bathroom the air smelled like lavender and he found it very relaxing already. Steve wasn't sure why but he was suddenly really nervous about taking his clothes off in front of Phil. Last night he was already naked when he joined him in the bedroom. He began to slowly strip his clothes turning around to face the doorway as he removed his shirt. 

 

Phil made a tsking sound with his tongue. “No, no, sweetheart. Turn back, let me see you. You have nothing to be shy about.”

 

He did actually. Steve had always felt insecure about the size of his dick. When people saw how big and muscular he was they expected him to have a dick to match and were often disappointed at his average size. Though he had to admit they usually changed their tune after sex. Certainly Phil didn't seem to mind last night, maybe because he was the top it didn't matter. That suited Steve just fine, so he turned around with his cheeks painted a bright red. 

 

“There you are. So beautiful.” Phil said in reverence from where he sat on the edge of the tub 

 

Steve final shucked off his boxer briefs and let them fall to the floor. “Sorry I'm so small.” he mumbled while looking down at the tiles. 

 

“Nonsense. You're not small. In fact you’re the perfect size to deep throat.” Phil said matter of factly as he reached for Steve's hand and guided him into the tub. 

 

Steve couldn't help but giggle at Phil's comment as he sat down. He was absolutely giddy that Phil wanted to do that to him. Another first for him and something he couldn’t wait to happen.

 

The water was very warm and tinted a pale purple with a bath bomb that was still fizzing. “What's in the water?” he asked  as he climbed in and gingerly sat down. But he needn’t have worried; it was the perfect temperature.

 

“Epsom salts for the soreness and a lavender bath bomb to help relax you. Are you very sore this morning, love?”

 

“Yeah, but it's okay, I like it. It helps me remember how you gave me what I always wanted,” Steve said as he sank back into the water as far as he could while Phil caressed his body with a soft cloth and bodywash. Every stroke was soothing and calculated and Phil didn't leave one inch unwashed from his ears to his toes to his beautiful cock. Phil made sure to worship every bit a skin equally.  It was a new experience for the younger man and he absolutely loved it. Phil’s gentleness was incredible and he felt himself slowly relax and get comfortable. His ass was still tender, probably would be for a couple of days, but otherwise he felt incredible.

 

When they finished Steve's bath, Phil packed his small overnight bag in the bedroom while Steve dressed in blue jeans and a grey shirt. When Phil came out he walked towards Steve in the living room to wrap him in a warm embrace. 

 

“I had a wonderful time with you. Last night turned out better than I could have ever hoped. I'm sorry I have to go but the stack of paperwork I have to catch up on for the bar is pretty terrifying. You could come by the bar this weekend though if you’d like.”

 

Steve pulled out of the embrace hesitantly. “Won't I be a distraction?”

 

“Yes, but a welcomed one. Natasha says I work too hard for an owner anyway, so she might just drag you there herself.” Phil said with a chuckle before placing one last chaste kiss then walking out the door with a fond look behind him.

 

When the door closed Steve didn't know what to do with himself. He pottered around a bit but really couldn't settle on anything to occupy his time for the rest of the day. In fact, he didn’t think he’d settle much for the next couple of days until he would see Phil next. During his wanderings he peeked into his kitchen around noon in hopes of leftover Thai for lunch but instead found his fridge fully stocked. 

 

Phil didn't just buy eggs, flour and bacon to make breakfast. He now had all the baking essentials, a variety of cold cuts and cheese, fresh fruit and vegetables - even a couple of steaks and chicken breasts. On a hunch he checked pantry as well. It wasn't overflowing but it was well stocked including rice and pasta and protein bars. Phil had stocked his whole kitchen for at least a week if not two. Not to mention they were all name brands and mostly organic, and things he didn't even dream to afford. He had been reliant on pasta, broccoli and chicken breasts for as long as he could remember, not to mentions all the Ramen he consumed. 

 

He took his phone from his pocket and pulled up Phil’s profile in his address book, and quickly typed out a message. He knew Phil was probably neck deep in papers and forms which is why he opted not to call. Though he was surprised how fast he got a response back. 

 

Steve: I went to have leftovers for lunch and saw my fridge and pantry. Thank you :-*

 

Phil:  Don't thank me, it was the grocery faerie. She visits good boys with empty kitchens while they sleep. 

 

Steve : That doesn't explain why she came to me :-P

 

Phil:  Hmm, you’re right. Must have been a clerical error. :-P

 

Steve:  Well then I guess I should pay her back tomorrow at the bar. 

 

Phil : Nonsense. She won't accept. You'll just find your money under your pillow the next morning and a tooth missing. Grocery faeries do not mess around. 

 

Steve: 8-O Well I guess I'm going to have a nice juicy steak for dinner then ;-) give her a big fat sloppy kiss for me will you? 

 

Phil : You'll have to give it to me at the bar tomorrow so I can give it to her. ;-) but right now I have to go. I'll see you then :-*

 

Steve:  I will. Take care :-*

 

Steve closed the chat window only to open another. 

 

Steve:  Lola's tomorrow at 7?

 

Bucky: :-/  Do we hate him? 

 

Steve : No ^_^

 

Bucky:  Is that the ‘just got fucked’ emoji? 

 

Steve:  Yup ^_^

 

Bucky:  Fine I buy and you spill your guts. 

 

Steve:  Done :-) 

 

And with that Steve set about making himself a sandwich before settling in for a long (not quite two days) of painting, push ups, and running to keep his mind off Phil, the bar, and the long awaited talk to come. 

  
  
  



	7. Blow Job for the Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends the weekend waiting anxiously for the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, life has been kinda crazy lately but here is the next installment which sets the base for future plot. 
> 
> There are some definitions for those who aren't familiar with bar terminology in the end notes.

 

Lola's Bar 

Ch7

 

Phil recounted the kegs for the third time but the numbers still weren't adding up. He had hoped Natasha had miscounted (though he knew she hadn't). They were five kegs short compared to sales records and they hadn't even started in the liquor yet. 

 

Typically loss or shrink as they called it came from over pouring, though that was not as easy to do with beer. He vetted all his employees very carefully and made sure they all received proper and extensive training often by himself. Though Natasha kept insisting she had it under control. 

 

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he did, implicitly. He just liked to be assured that things were running as they should, and okay, he might have some control issues too. All too often she would remind him that he was supposed to be retired. In all honesty though he probably wouldn't stop working until he was six feet under. Even then Darcy often joked he would volunteer to do Saint Peter's paperwork. 

 

He was stirred from his thoughts by a beautiful red head stepping into his line of vision. 

 

“My math isn't wrong, is it.” Natasha said as she walked towards Phil where he was crouched on a keg of a local micro brew.  It was more of a statement than a question.

 

“No it’s not,”  Phil responded a sigh, scrubbing his hand over his face. “Which worries me. Where could it be going? Are you guys writing off your drinks?”

 

While Phil didn't pay his employees any more than any other bar, he never thought they should have to put money into the place where they worked. Each employee was allotted ten beers or glasses of wine per month and five well drinks for themselves while not on shift or to be used on friends as they saw fit. After that all alcohol was ‘at cost’ for themselves only, as was all top shelf liquor. He didn't have many employees so it was easy to keep track. All he asked in return was that each drink was documented so it wouldn't affect inventory. 

 

Natasha sat beside him on another keg “Everyone knows the rules. Even the new bar back. Though Ward did give me a scare his first day when he asked where we kept the sour mix. And I haven't had to comp a check in weeks. I'll talk to them at our Monday afternoon meeting, and refresh them on pouring techniques.”

 

“Good. Good.” Phil mumbled and nodded as he set down his tablet. He hunched over and rubbed his temples in hopes of fending off the oncoming headache. He hated to think of the alternative; that one of his trusted employees was stealing from him.  Natasha laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder which he was grateful for. He knew it would hurt her too if it was found to be the case.

 

“How does the rest of inventory look so far?”  he asked her.

 

“Bar supplies look good. Juices, soda syrups and fruit are all within range. We seem to be running short on pint mugs though… Thor has becoming a lot this month. I think he has his eye on Darcy’s friend Jane.  Great for the sale of drinks but not so great for the mugs. ”

 

Phil couldn't help but chuckle. Ah yes the hulking Norwegian and his unusual customs which happened to include throwing his empty glass on the floor when he’d downed the contents and wanted another. Hopefully Darcy or Jane would break him out of the habit sooner rather than later.  “I'll pick up a case of plastic ones next time I go to the restaurant supply store. Anything else you want to catch me up on.”

 

“You remember that case of fine French wine you brought back from your trip last year? Well… it's gone. Stark came to celebrate something last night and cleaned us out.”

 

“Completely?” Phil asked, slightly panicked. He had been hoping to save a bottle for Steve for a special occasion. He knew it was a bit premature, after all they had only been dating a week and most of it was spent not talking, but  things just felt  right with the younger man . 

 

Natasha smirked at her boss and long-time friend. “Why don't you check your desk drawer and find out?”

 

Thank God!  He breathed a sigh of relief and flashed her a grateful smile.

 

“So…” the redhead started but let the sentence tail off. She knew Phil would understand what she was implying.

 

“So?”  His expression was inscrutable but his eyes twinkled. Oh he knew but he was going to make her work for it.

 

The young beauty rolled her eyes. “Sooo… what about you and Steve? You seem to be doing much better this afternoon rather than the last time I saw you. Though right now you’re a bit of a mess.”

 

Phil actually felt himself relaxing at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. He'd much rather talk about the artist than numbers that didn't add up. “Great actually. I was able to patch things up and we're… great”

 

The Russian nodded and stood abruptly. “Good, because I came in to tell you he's here with Bucky and May.”

 

Phil immediately felt a sense of joy wash over him. “Wonderful! Tell him I'll be out in just a minute. I just need to…”

 

“Phil!” Natasha cut him off. “We only have the wine left which will get done quickly, and I can place the orders. You've done enough today and I should be on the floor by now. Go enjoy some time with your friends and your man… on the other side of the bar.” she said with a genuine smile.

 

He returned her smile with a shy grin of his own. “Alright. But only for a bit, I'll be here if you need hands at the bar.”

 

Natasha nodded and left him alone with his thoughts once more. 

 

Phil stood, ignoring the ache in his back and left the storeroom cooler to see the smiling face he missed so much. He was also delighted to hear Melinda May was joining them that evening. He hadn't seen much of his old friend since she started dating Bucky Barnes. 

 

*****

 

Steve slid into his side of the booth across from Bucky at their favorite burger joint. They decided to grab dinner before meeting May, Bucky’s girlfriend, at Lola's. He was looking forward to seeing her again. While he had seen her at Lola's plenty of times before, he only knew her as a friend and former partner of Phil's and never met her officially as Bucky’s girlfriend. 

 

He didn't know her very well yet. All he knew was that she was an NYPD detective and that she and Phil had been partners for over nine years. And of course, that she was good for Bucky that much was clear.  She didn’t put up with any of his shit and could give as good as she got. That and her dry sense of humor, kinda like Phil’s, seemed to draw the two of them together.

 

Steve perused the menu despite knowing he would probably order his regular Swiss and mushroom burger with seasoned fries and mixed veggies. As would Bucky who always ordered one stuffed with mac n cheese but still ordered a side of Mac and cheese and fries to boot. 

 

“Okay, we're here now spill,” Bucky demanded as he pushed his closed menu to the edge of the table. 

 

Steve did the same and sighed. “What do you want to know? How big his dick is?”

 

Bucky shook his head vigorously and made a face like he just ate a lemon. “No. Wait, why? Is he big? No! Never mind. Like, what was his excuse for leaving you with blue balls?”

 

Steve looked around cautiously to make sure no one was in earshot before speaking. 

 

“He said he… well you see he…” Steve tumbled through his words trying to find ones that weren't too embarrassing. 

 

“Out with it. You can tell me, remember?”

 

Steve took a deep breath and blurted it out. “He panicked when things turned hot because I'd been drinking - it wasn't much really but he didn't want to do the kinky stuff till we talked about it first.”

 

Bucky nodded in understanding though a slight frown creased his normally stoic features as he replied, “Yeah okay I get that.”

 

Steve returned his frown. “So what's wrong?” the artist inquired after their waitress had come and taken their orders. 

 

Bucky shrugged and glanced away. “Nothing really. I get wanting to talk about the kinky stuff, gotta stay safe ya know… But he still panicked and left ya hanging instead of telling you this.”

 

Steve sighed but once again waited for the waitress to leave their food before replying. 

 

“Yeah I know but he seemed genuinely sorry and felt terrible about it. I decided to give him another chance. Besides… he really did a good job of making it up to me,” he added as a slight smirk twisted his lips. 

 

That caught Bucky attention.  “Oh yeah? So I guess you moped and worried all week for nothing huh?” he said a little too smugly for Steve's tastes. 

 

“Jerk,” the blonde huffed

 

“Spill, punk.”

 

“Yes, okay you were right. He is exclusively a top and Dom.”

 

“Ha!” the other man exclaimed while smacking his hand down on the table nearly smiling their drinks. “There ya go. You two are made for each other.”

 

Steve smiled warmly at his friend’s excitement for him. The rest of their meal was spent in mindless chatter while they devoured their favorite ‘pre-booze’ meals. 

 

****

 

Steve, Bucky and May sat in their usual booth in the far corner of the bar. Here they were almost hidden from sight by potted plants and an oddly placed column. Not before being greeted by Darcy’s knowing smile of course. 

 

Once the young, handsome but far too serious bar back, Ward, took their order they settled into a comfortably casual discussion about mundane topics as you do when you’re getting to know someone at first. But their conversation about Bucky’s new job in private security was interrupted by a smooth, masculine voice from behind him. 

 

“Would the beautiful blonde like a blow job?”

 

Steve whipped his head around to give the tackles and pretty damn rude man a piece of his mind when he saw it was none other than, Phil Coulson, the man who had been plaguing his fantasies all weekend. He was extending a shot glass of a creamy light brown liquid topped with whip cream and had a suggestive smile curling his lips. 

 

Before he had a chance to respond a May's stern voice cut through the air. “Ugh, Phil Coulson you should be ashamed of yourself. That's the worst pick up line I ever heard. You're lucky you already caught him.”

 

Steve took the shot from Phil's strong hand allowing their fingers to brush briefly before turning to look at May. 

 

“I dunno, May, what guy turns down a blow job? Beside just because he ‘caught me’ doesn't mean he won't have to work to keep me,” Steve commented with a sly grin just before tossing it back in one smooth gulp, relishing in the way it burned down his throat. He innocently looked up at Phil before slowly licking the remnants of whip cream off his upper lip. He wasn't usually so bold but at that moment he felt safe to let go. 

 

Phil's eyebrow shot up to his hairline but he couldn't help the salacious smile that curled his lips. He had no idea Steve could be such a sassy tease. At least it would keep things interesting, which he thoroughly looked forward to.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *well drink- a drink made with well liquor. Usually consisting of 2 or 3 ingredients. Ie. Screwdriver, gin and tonic, Martini, sours, vodka-cranberry etc.
> 
> Well-liquor- off brand or low cost liquor ie. That shit you drank in college. 
> 
> Bar back - A back bar or runner, as they are commonly known in Europe, is a bartender's assistant. Bar-backs work in nightclubs, bars, restaurants and catering halls. They stock the bar with liquor, ice, glassware, beer, garnishes, and so on, and usually receive a portion of the bartender's tips
> 
> Sours- a grouping of drinks made with lemon juice and simple syrup. i.e. whisky sour, midori sour. 
> 
> Midori-melon liqueur (if you ad 7up it tastes like mountain dew)
> 
> Sidecar - Cognac, orange liqueur, and lemon juice. It originated at the Stork Club and is the precursor to the Margarita. 
> 
> Saint Peter - guard of the “pearly gates”. Aka the keeper of the “keys to the kingdom” he lets you in or kicks you out. 
> 
> Blow job - a shot consisting of Baileys, Amaretto, and Kaluha topped with whip cream. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading if you liked it please don't forget to review and suggest your favorite kinks.


	8. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been so simple, all he had to do was knock on the door. Knock on the door. Ha! He had done that hundreds of times before. It was so simple. Except… it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Alive! So sorry I've been MIA I swear I haven't give up on this story or any others. Over the past couple years my health has been declining and has been getting in the way of my writing but don't worry I'm fighting through it, just bear with me.
> 
> A big thank you to all those have have left reviews. You all are honestly what has kept this story alive!!! I really do look forward to more feed back.
> 
> I apologise for any typos or formating problems.
> 
> So here is the latest chapter. We even have a little plot this time ;)

The following Monday at 1:00 in the afternoon Steve stood outside apartment 359A. For how long, he couldn't be sure. He didn't know why. It should have been so simple, all he had to do was knock on the door. Knock on the door. Ha! He had done that hundreds of times before. It was so simple. Except… it wasn't. This time it was different. It shouldn't be but it was. He wasn't just going to watch TV with a friend or share a pizza. He was about to open himself up to Phil; leave himself completely exposed. His deepest desire that hadn’t once dared to cross his lips, was about to be spoken aloud. 

All the possible scenarios tumbled through his mind. What if Phil didn't want the same things he did, or he didn't want the same as Phil? It could ruin everything. He had waited so long to find someone to lead him. To take care of him. What if this was just some kind of cosmic joke and he was never actually meant to have this? His heart began to race in fear. 

Luckily for Steve his fingers made the decision without him. Before he knew it, he had sent Phil a text saying he had arrived. Not a moment later the door opened to reveal the the person at the center of his desires. The one who could help him reach them.

Phil greeted him with a happy boyish smile in black hipster glasses and a Star Wars T-shirt. Judging by the way it hugged Phil's biceps and pecs, was probably from his youth. And it looked so wonderfully hot on him.

Without a word Phil took Steve's hand and pulled him through the doorway into his arms, closing the door behind them. The stress and anxiety Steve had felt in the hall melted away the moment Phil's deceptively strong arms wrapped around his ribs and his lips caressed Steve’s. This was it. This is what Steve wanted. 

Well… maybe with more spankings, he thought cheekily. 

Phil ran a hand through Steve's disorderly bangs to better see his face, and placed a tender kiss on the side of his lips. It was clear Steve was nervous. Phil would have to see if he could remedy that. 

“Have you eaten yet, my dear.” 

Steve didn't want to eat … unless it was Phil. His stomach had been too tied up in knots to eat breakfast that morning. But he had known Phil long enough to know he wouldn't go back on something he set his mind to. 

“Does coffee and smelling my neighbor’s bacon count?” Steve asked with an impish smile as he was already being dragged towards Phil's kitchen. 

“Not unless you’re going for heroin chic,” Phil replied with a deadpan delivery as he sat his lover on a stool at the kitchen bar and took two glasses and plates out of the cupboard. 

 

Steve, still nervous, clasped his hands together in an unyielding grip and sat far too stiffly on the surprisingly modern stool. In fact the whole kitchen surprised him. The cabinetry was all sleek lines and simple polished steel hardware. The counters were generic granite. It was like a kitchen from the cover of a magazine. It was...nice but it lacked any of the homey warmth one would expect from Phil. 

Phil ran a strong hand across Steve’s shoulders as he walked around the counter towards the refrigerator. He saw how Steve's blue eyes lingered on the sharp edges and clean lines and noted the odd look on his face as though he’d seen something unexpected. 

“It's not really my style, it came with the apartment. I haven't had the time or inspiration to change it,” he told Steve, guessing what was on his mind. 

Steve glanced around the kitchen once more before offering his host a warm smile “It wouldn't be too hard to do a retro diner look. A little paint, new stools, maybe change the hardware up. I think it would look cool.”

“That sounds interesting, though honestly anything is better than what I have now” Phil commented as he removed the fixings for their lunch from the fridge. 

While their mindless chatter continued and he watched Phil fill their plates, Steve slowly began to relax. That was what he enjoyed most of being with Phil, it was always so easy to talk to him. 

While devouring the chicken salad sandwiches, Phil made sure they caught up about their weekends. Phil confided in Steve about his concerns regarding the inventory, over which Steve shared his frustration. Steve had strived to make his own weekend of practically twiddling his thumbs, and counting down the minutes till he saw Phil again, more than it was. 

They talked about other less meaningful things till, somehow, it seemed natural that the topic of sex was brought up and if Steve were honest with himself he was grateful for. The whole idea of coming over to negotiate their kinks was intimidating. To Steve it made something that he felt should be organic, derived from passion, into something more… clinical, like a business deal. 

Phil washed his bite of food down with a sip of lemonade and dabbed his mouth clean with a napkin before speaking.

“Can I ask when you first took an interest in BDSM?”

Steve paused to think that one over while he finished chewing his chilled green bean salad. It had been an unattainable part of his fantasies for so long, he had to consider his answer. 

“I don't know if there was really a particular occasion I became interested. It just kind of… evolved.”

Phil continued with his meal while patiently waiting for Steve to elaborate. He knew these talks could be uncomfortable so he didn't want Steve to feel pressured. 

Steve took a swallow of lemonade before continuing. “Pretty early on I guess I had a desire to at least know what it was like to be on the bottom and became more interested over time. After the Army though, that was when I really craved it. When the fantasies became stronger, more developed. I began to enjoy the weight of a man on top of me and wanted more. Then it was feeling of being restrained. Every time a partner pressed down on a shoulder or wrist it was... exquisite, and I needed more of it. Craved it. It was like being stranded in the desert and being offered only a single sip of water. Each taste was never enough and only made me desperate for it.”

Phil's eyes never once left his as he shared the most private details of his life, though the same couldn't be said for Steve. His eyes lingered anywhere except on his partner, flitting from object to object in the kitchen. Phil found it quite adorable. 

“It does often seem to work that way,” Phil commented lightly with a smile after Steve finished speaking. “What’s your experience with it… Dom or Sub… to any degree?”

Steve bit his lip, and stared intently at his plate as he mutilated a dry cranberry with his fork tines. “I've had partners interested in light stuff… ya know the vanilla version of BDSM with cheap fuzzy handcuffs. So I dabbled a bit in being dominant, giving spankings and what not. But I still didn’t know much about it. Just did what my partners wanted.” 

By now all the unfortunate cranberries on his plate had been thoroughly punished for their tart flavor, so Steve began knocking them off onto his napkin one by one to keep his hands from fidgeting while he spoke of things only he and his bed sheets knew.

“So, after the Army, when I became interested I… started doing research, and exploring my interests, and watching it in porn. But not just porn, I mean porn wasn't research, it was for fun. Articles were research.” Steve stumbled as he rushed to correct himself. He didn't need to look up to know his lover was amused.

“I found really good websites that talked about it. About how to take care of your sub and signs to watch out for like subdrop and topdrop too. And ways to experiment that were safe, sane and consensual but still… kinky. Anyway I uh… I tried what I could.” Steve's face burned hot and his throat was unexplainably dry, but he persevered. The sooner they finished the talk the sooner they fucked. He hoped anyway.

“And what might that have been?” Phil encouraged. He pleased his voice sounded normal at least because his jeans far too tight at this point for his liking.

Steve took a deep breath before continuing. “I've… spanked myself, experimented with different cuffs on my ankles or one wrist. Lots of butt plugs and vibrators, cock rings, and a uh, vivid imagination.”

Phil swallowed dryly. He had gotten far more than he bargained for. And unfortunately for him he too had a vivid imagination. He could quite clearly picture every one of those scenarios and so much more. The thought that it might not have been a bad idea to do this in an email entered his head. It would have stopped his “interest” from becoming too obvious at least. 

He needed a break for a moment. To catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He stood abruptly and began to clear the table, dismissing any help offered by Steve in the process. The sooner they finished with this, the sooner he could watch the beautiful man beg. 

He wanted to keep the conversation going but he didn’t want it to feel too formal. He didn’t Steve to feel uncomfortable as they talked so while he put the dishes in the sink and filled it with water, he asked, “So, after all that, what are your… interests, and limits? Any fantasies in particular? What do you want out of our play?” 

Phil fought to keep his voice even in an attempt to hide how strongly he was affected. Though he was sure he was failing miserably. 

Steve was too caught up in his own thoughts and didn’t seem to notice. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling while mindlessly folded his napkin into an unknown polygon. He took a deep cleansing breath and went for it. 

“I want to be tied up, cuffed, or just generally restrained, I don't know what it is, something about it is so… freeing.”

Phil couldn't help the small smile that ghosted over his lips. It was clear Steve had a pretty good concept of what BDSM was about. He continued to busy himself with briskly washing the dishes as he listened for the rest of Steve’s answer.

“I want to be spanked, hard. I've been pretty interested in the power play games for a while, like orgasm denial, and honor bondage. Oh and toys lots of different toys and… oh I think I'd like to be watched. Maybe some role playing too. Oh, oh, and I absolutely love cum play. Always have. But I really don't want anything to do with blood, or urine or scat. And… I don't want to be blindfolded. It… I just don't think I can handle it.”

Steve closed his eyes and waited for a response. It felt like hours, though was probably just seconds, before he felt Phil's body heat behind him. Phil ran his fingers, still warm and slightly damp from washing the dishes, through his hair in a sweet and tender gesture. His response washed over Steve like warm whiskey after a long day.

“You will never do anything you don't want to. Blood, scat and urine are hard limits of mine as well. As are whips. We can discuss paddles and soft floggers another time, if you have an interest. I don't want anything to do with something that could leave a scar. The rest sounds absolutely wonderful though.” 

Phil paused for a moment before adding, “I'd like to add a particular interest of mine, which you have no obligation to partake in. Lingerie. I’d love to see you wearing it. I can’t imagine anything more beautiful.” 

Steve blushed at the compliment which made Phil’s heart soar. But he kept his mind on task… for now. “I also like to use the traffic light system in lieu of a single safe word if that's okay with you.”

Steve nodded dumbly as he looked up at the man who he could now call 'his Dom.’ It was all fine. Though at this point just about anything would be if Phil would fuck him already.

Phil looked down to see the beautiful blue eyes of his lover staring up at him. He was relieved to see no fear, or hesitation in them. Only bright clear lust that he imagined, was reflected in his own. Thank God that part was was done, and he could finally see if 'freshly spanked ass cheeks’ might be a good shade of red for his kitchen.

*****

Darcy found it slightly difficult to check for the loose brick and unfasten Clint’s pants while their lips and tongues were locked. But her momma always said, fight for what you want so there was no way she was letting go of the muscular blonde anytime soon.

“You know, Nat will literally kill you if she finds out.” Clint gasped out, as he quickly stole a breath. He had been after the sassy bartender for months, he wasn't going to waste a second. He was actually quite proud of himself that he kept his hand in her panties and didn't scream like a little girl, when a section of the stone and brick wall started to slide open.

“Because I'm fucking her little brother from foster care, or I'm having sex at our job?” Darcy asked against Clint’s lips as she pulled them backwards into the the hidden room.

“Yes.” Clint muttered a moment later against her neck.

Darcy rolled her eyes and she whipped her shirt over her head. “ Well, she'd have to catch us first. I don't even think Phil knows about this room. I reckon it's where they used to hide the hooch during the prohibition, in case of a raid. I only found it cause I'm a first class klutz,” Darcy stated proudly. 

She continued to lure Clint into her temporary lair and with one last tug of her bra and a shimmy out of her pants, it was finally time to get what they came for.

“Okay, Cupid enough of being a worry wart and fu-aah...” Darcy didn't get to finish her plea for the promised depravity as her last step backwards sent her crashing into several large wood and metal barrels causing them both to tumble to the floor between a barrel of wine and case of top shelf Vodka.

It took several clumsy tries for the couple to stand before they could scrutinize the objects they’d stumbled over. 

“What the hell was that, Darce?” Clint complained as he checked his exposed parts for damage.

“Fuck!” Darcy stated simply as she stared at the contents of the small secret room.

“What?” Clint couldn't figure out what had her stunned. All he saw was a room full of booze. Wasn't that normal for a bar?

Darcy checked for her phone only to realize it was in her purse under the bar.

“Hey Clint, call Nat.” Darcy instructed before she pulled up her panties and jeans and plopped down on a small beer keg, with a bottle of the missing vodka in hand. “I think we just found all the missing alcohol.”

She cracked open the contraband bottle and took a swig. “After that call the Foxhill Mortuary. I'm gonna want pink orchids.”

If she had to go, she might as well go out on the good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would make my day to hear what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed please leave reviews and kudos,they are the air i breathe. 
> 
> Come play with me on tumblr thepurplrtie797


End file.
